El más estupido y loco amor
by Carolina Marie Cullen
Summary: Bella es una chica con un amor inexplicable por Edward, quien resulta ser el mejor amigo de su hermano, solo hay un inconveniente...podrá Bella conquistarlo?
1. Prefacio

Hola a todos!..Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que se interesaron en esta loca historia, se me ocurrió y pues empecé a escribir y bueno…ya lo verán ustedes…Si les gusta déjenme un review…los dejo…disfrútenla…

* * *

_**Los personajes de La Saga Crepúsculo que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**Se prohíbe la copia y/o adaptación total o parcial de esta historia sin mi permiso. **_

**EL MÁS ESTUPIDO Y LOCO AMOR.**

**PREFACIO.**

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. O bueno, más bien Bella, ya que pocas personas me dicen así y son raras las veces en que lo hacen…

Vivo en Forks, con mi familia que consiste en mi padre Charlie, mi mamá Renne y mi _adorado _(nótese el sarcasmo) hermano Emmet.

Mi vida es completamente normal, ya saben, mi entorno se mueve entre la escuela, mis amigas y mi familia…Bueno, en eso y en algo mas…

Mi amor por el mejor amigo de mi hermano…Edward Cullen…

Si, así es, estoy locamente enamorada de Edward… ¿y saben qué es lo peor? Fácil que llevo 3 años con este estúpido sentimiento. ¿Quieren saber cómo ocurrió? Pues todo empezó así…


	2. El Comienzo

Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste…

* * *

_**Los personajes de La Saga Crepúsculo que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**Se prohíbe la copia y/o adaptación total o parcial de esta historia sin mi permiso. **_

**CAPITULO I: EL COMIENZO.**

Era el que para mí sería uno de los días más aburridos, vergonzosos y el día que me _enamoré_ de Edward.

Era el día del baile de fin de curso. Ese día yo había planeado ir al baile (por más increíble que parezca) con mis amigas. Tenía serias dudas sobre esto de bailar y todo lo demás pero desafortunadamente entre más joven eres, más ingenuo eres y tienes menos conciencia de que los actos hechos hoy tienen consecuencias en el futuro.

En mi caso, ir al baile ese fatídico día, tuvo dos consecuencias:

1. No poder evitar que se me suban los colores a la cara cada vez que recuerdo como me miraban todos aquel día mientras yo _bailaba._

2. Si no hubiera ido al dichoso baile, lo más probable es que nunca, ni en el más loco de los momentos, me habría enamorado.

Bueno, pero lo hecho, hecho está (para mi desgracia). Otra de las razones de que me haya decidido por ir al baile es que mi querida y mejor amiga Alice no me dejaba en paz. Ella es de ese tipo de personas que hace lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere y esa no fue una excepción.

Consiguió que yo vistiera un vestido y que quisiera ir al baile.

Cuando llegamos, me sorprendió ver lo que los chicos encargados de la decoración, entre ellos Alice, lograron hacer:

El baile parecía un club nocturno, había un Dj, música bastante pegajosa, comida, bebidas que a simple vista parecían de esas que te dan al llegar a una de esas fiestas de estrellas de Hollyood, había una gran cantidad de luces de colores brillantes, una barra con un barman para repartir las bebidas y las mesas estaban ordenadas de manera que el pequeño gimnasio del instituto de Forks pareciera 2 veces más grande, ya que había docenas de mesas, muy bien decoradas, y ninguna de ellas impedía que las personas bailaran en la gran pista de baile en el centro del gimnasio.

- Wow! Alice, debo admitir que eres fabulosa en todo lo que haces. Este lugar enserio parece un club nocturno, es más creo que este lugar se ve mejor que muchos clubes nocturnos de Seattle.

- Lo sé. Fui la encargada del diseño y estuve vigilando que todo estuviera perfecto.

- Pues lo has logrado, en serio.

- Gracias – Dijo con su risita cantarina.

Después de eso, nos encontramos con Rose, Leah y Angela y comenzamos a bailar.

Yo estaba muy entretenida bailando cuando de repente me fijé en el grupo de amigos de mi hermano Emmet. Todos estaban divirtiéndose, pero fue ahí cuando miré a Edward.

Él estaba bailando con Tanya, la chica más popular de la escuela, bailaban tan juntos que daba asco. En el instante en que lo miré me quedé petrificada porque él también me miraba.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y por un momento no me importó ni el lugar, ni que me tropezara, ni nadie. Sentí que solo éramos él y yo. Pero ese mágico instante no duró mucho…

- Bella, ¿te pasa algo? - Dijo Alice.

- Perdón, ¿qué? - Dije volviendo de mi burbuja personal.

- ¡Que si te pasa algo! Andas como en la luna amiga, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó preocupada.

- Sí claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría? - Le dije algo nerviosa.

- No lo sé, por un momento creí que te ibas a desmayar o algo así. Debió haber sido mi imaginación.

- Si, tú siempre andas imaginando cosas. - Dije.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió bailando.

Yo hice lo mismo, pero no sin antes mirar a Edward de nuevo. ¿Acaso había sido mi imaginación? Volví mi mirada de nuevo hacia él y confirmé que me seguía mirando con una hermosa y pequeña sonrisa torcida que lo único que hizo fue hacer que se me subieran los colores a la cara y que no pudiera evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Pero, ¿qué era lo que estaba viendo en mí? ¿Acaso tenía algo en los dientes?¿O en mi vestido? Miré rápidamente, pero todo estaba bien.

Me olvidé del asunto pero mi maravillosa mente colapsada me obligó a que, desde ese instante, no pasaran 2 minutos sin que yo mirara a Edward, parecía una acosadora o algo por el estilo.

¿Qué era eso tan extraño que sentía? ¿Este sentimiento cálido que poco a poco se iba expandiendo por todo mi cuerpo?

_No es nada Isabella, relajate y baila!_

Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer, seguir disfrutando de la fiesta con mis amigas y sin tener que estar mirando al idiota mejor amigo de mi hermano...

Pero para mi era inevitable hacerlo, sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en mi espalda y algo en mi mente me decía que yo también debía de mirarlo. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, así que decidí ir a tomar un poco de ponche...

- Chicas voy por algo de beber, ya regreso - Dije, pero la música estaba tan fuerte que ninguna me escuchó o si lo hicieron no dieron ninguna señal de ello.

Me dirigí a tomar un poco de ponche ya que no podía pensar en nada con coherensia, tal vez yo solo estaba imaginando cosas y estaba obsesionada con el tema. A lo mejor Edward solo estaba vigilando a Alice y yo estaba equivicada. Dirigí mi vista, otra vez, hacia donde estaba Edward para confirmar mi teoría; esperé 5 minutos pero en ningún momento Edward dirigió su vista hacia Alice. ¿Por qué repentinamente me sentía tan feliz por el hecho de que Edward (pareciera) que me miraba a mí? ¿Es que acaso él me gustaba?

¡No! ¡Era imposible! ¡Era imposible que Edward Cullen me empezara a gustar tan rápido! ¡Por favor! ¡Él era el mejor amigo de mi hermano! ¡El chico más popular y uno de los más guapos del instituto! Porque una cosa era que antes no me gustara y otra muy distinta era que nunca me hubiera fijado en su hermosa sonrisa torcida, su pelo desordenado que lo hace ver tan sexy, su musculatura que se veía aunque tuviera un sueter encima, y que era absolutamente perfecto...Oh! ¡Por Dios! _¡¿Qué es lo que estás pensando Isabella?_ ¿Es que acaso me había vuelto loca? Sí, seguramente debe haber sido eso. ¿Por qué de él? ¿Por qué ahora?

Él era casi como parte de mi familia, debo agregar, ya que iba frecuentemente a mi casa desde que nos mudamos y mi hermano lo presentó como su mejor amigo. Así que no era la primera vez que lo veía. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía esto tan repentino y extraño?

Rápidamente me dirigí otra vez donde estaban todas las chicas y jalé a Alice fuera de la pista, necesitaba hablar con ella, por algo era mi mejor amiga, ¿no?

- Alice, necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente - Le dije a mi _querida_ amiga, la verdad esperaba que me ayudase.

- Claro Bells, pero ¡cálmate! ¡Casi me arrancas un brazo! - Alice siempre tan exagerada - ¿Qué pasa?

- No te lo puedo decir aquí, vamos a un lugar menos ruidoso y un poco más privado.

- Está bien. ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres volver a tu casa o algo así?

- No, solo necesito decirte algo que es muy importante - _y vergonzoso, y repentino y etc, etc, etc..._Pensé.

- Ok, pero vamos primero a tomar algo que me muero de sed y luego salimos un momento, ¿te parece?

- Sí, claro. Vamos.

Fuimos a la barra y cada una tomo un poco de ponche, luego nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

- Listo, ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir tan urgente como para tener que venir a un lugar _privado_ - dijo "imitando" mi voz - y con tanta urgencia?

- Alice, creo que me estoy volviendo loca - Dije, haciendo caso omiso de su _burla._

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡No me digas que ahora te dan ataques de locura! Te estás comportando muy extraño Isabella, desde que te volviste un zombi por un instante.

- Ja - ja, muy graciosa Alice, ¡sabes que odio que me llamen así! ¡Y esto es serio!

- Perdón, perdón. ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que me estoy volviendo loca porque mi colapsada mente ha estado engañandome _imaginando_ que Edward Cullen, tu queridísimo hermano, me mira como si fuera la primera vez que me ve - Dije, no tenía la suficiente paciencia para estar dando rodeos.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que creo que tu hermano me está mirando más de lo normal!

- Bien, cálmate. ¿Estás segura?

- Bueno, la verdad no. Es por eso que creo que me estoy volviendo loca, pienso que son solo imaginaciones mías.

- ¿Y por qué crees que imaginas a mi hermano mirándote como un acosador? - Preguntó como si esuviera insinuando algo.

- Creo que me gusta - Y sentí como mi cara adquiría uno de los tonos de rojo más intenso.

- ¡Oh! Creo que esta noche se está poniendo muy interesante.

- Alice, por favor ¡esto no es bueno!

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Alice, este no es un buen momento para uno de tus cuestionarios de "Quiero saberlo todo". Esto es un asunto serio ya que necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- Está bien, no te enojes. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Necesito que entremos otra vez y te asegures de que me estoy imaginando todo.

- ¡Ok! Vamos.

Entramos de nuevo al baile y 10 minutos después Alice me jaló de un brazo hacia el estacionamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué casi me arrancas un brazo?

- Es cierto.

- ¿Qué? La verdad no entiendo - _Sí claro Bella, como si no hubieras estado todo el tiempo vigilando que Alice hiciera su "trabajo"._

- ¡Es cierto! Mi hermano te está mirando más de lo normal.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿En serio? - Sentí como ese extraño sentimiento de _felicidad_ se extendía dentro de mí.

- ¿Crees que te diría una mentira sobre esto? - Dijo Alice algo ofendida.

- La verdad, sí. - Bromeé.

- Ja-ja, muy graciosa. Pero si quieres seguir creyendo que todo esto no está sucediendo, allá tú.

- Lo siento Alice es que ¡me parece tan irreal! ¡Es de locos! ¡No me gusta sentir esto por _él!_ - Está bien, tal vez eso no era _del todo_ cierto, pero aún me resistía a aceptar que Edward me gustara.

- ¡Bella, por favor! ¡Ni que Edward tuviera dos cabezas o cuatro brazos o que fuera mujer o yo que sé! ¡Es un chico y es completamente normal que a una chica le guste un chico! - Dijo alzando la voz, tal vez Alice no estaba de humor para "_hacerme la díficil" _como diría ella.

- No es eso Alice. Es porque a tu hermano lo conozco casi desde que te conozco a ti. Es por eso que me parece tan extraño. Es como si de un momento a otro todo hubiera dado un giro de 180° respecto a él. Un segundo antes era solo otro chico más y ahora ¡no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza!

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Es así como funciona el amor, casi siempre te enamoras de la persona menos esperada en el momento menos esperado.

- Sí, lo sé. ¿Crees que esto es enserio y que no es solo una confusión de mi retorcida mente?

- Tal vez si, tal vez no. ¡Pero vamos amiga!, hay que tomar todo con calma y si en un mes sigues así, creo que es enserio. Por ahora disfrutemos la fiesta y no te preocupes que todo va a estar bien, no es el fin del mundo ¿o sí?

- Está bien, entremos. Creo que las otras chicas ya deben preguntarse dónde estamos y no quiero que mi hermano note mi ausencia.

- Sí vamos. Antes que Edward sufra por no verte por 15 minutos - Dijo con una risita divertida. ¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mí en mi cara? _Es Alice, Bella, está loca y es tu mejor amiga. Es tu deber comprenderla..._

- ¡Alice! - Reproché.

- Ya, ya. Entremos que nos estamos perdiendo la fiesta.

- Ok.

Después de eso, entramos de nuevo y bailé el resto de la noche, pero en ningún momento dejé de sentir que alguien me miraba y no podía evitar regresarle las miradas a ese "alguien".

...

Y así fue como Edward Cullen se metió en mi cabeza y corazón por primera vez, y hasta ahora, 2 años después, sigue ahí, haciendo estragos en mi mente. Ya estoy harta de esto. Así que hoy lo haré. Hoy le confesaré a Edward mis sentimientos…

* * *

Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y que esperen con ansias el otro.

Quiero agradecer a esas personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas y a sus alertas.

Espero recibir algunos reviews. Necesito al menos 5 para subir el siguiente cap, así que denle clic a ese botoncito verde y déjenme un review con lo que opinan de esta historia. Si les gusta, si no les gusta. Bueno, todo lo que piensen.

Nos leemos luego!

Carolina Marie Cullen.


	3. Pequeños Roces

Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el cap 2.

_**

* * *

**__**Los personajes de La Saga Crepúsculo que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**Se prohíbe la copia y/o adaptación total o parcial de esta historia sin mi permiso. **_

**CAPITULO II: PEQUEÑOS ROCES.**

Desde que empecé a sentir _esto _por Edward Cullen, debo decir que han sucedido una serie de situaciones algo incomodas, o coma las describió Alice _comprometedoras._

Cada vez que Edward venía a casa para hacer los deberes con mi hermano o simplemente a pasar el rato, sentía que de una forma u otra buscaba acercarse a mí.

Por ejemplo, cada que pasaba por la sala (donde la mayoría del tiempo él y mi hermano hacían los deberes), Edward me quería contar algún chiste estúpido o simplemente me decía que me sentara y me empezaba a interrogar sobre mi vida, de repente quería saber hasta lo más insignificante sobre mí y se olvidaba completamente de lo que estaba haciendo, ganando así una especie de burla por parte de mi hermano, algo así como "_Edward si te interesa tanto mi hermana eres bienvenido cualquier otro día para que le preguntes hasta lo último que se comió, pero por favor concentrémonos en esto que necesito una A"._

Y de repente todo volvía a la normalidad, excepto por el hecho de que Edward fulminaba a Emmet con la mirada y mi cara estaba tan roja que parecía un tomate y en ese instante me paraba e iba corriendo a mi habitación, dominada por los nervios y sintiendo las malditas mariposas en el estómago, y no volvía a pasar por _ese_ lugar en el resto del día.

Una vez Angela, Alice y Jessica estaban en mi casa, puesto que teníamos una prueba sobre "Cumbre Borrascosas", ya que ese era el libro que teníamos que leer para la clase de literatura, y puesto que yo me lo sabía de memoria todas se reunieron en mi casa para explicarles un poco mejor el libro. Ese día Edward también se quedó en casa, aprovechando que tuvo que llevar a Alice. Mamá había salido a hacer unas compras y puesto que yo era la única que sabía cocinar (mi papá es un desastre en la cocina y Emmet le heredó esa _habilidad_), mi padre me ordenó hacer la merienda para todos. Me dispuse a hacer sándwiches para mi familia, mis amigas y Edward. Cuando terminamos me dispuse a recoger y lavar los platos mientras mis amigas estudiaban un poco lo que les había explicado. Cuando estaba por acabar, sentí un fuerte brazo rodearme la cintura, mientras _su _voz me susurraba en el oído:

- Muchas gracias Bella.

Y depositó un suave beso en mi cabeza, antes de soltarme e irse.

En ese momento me sentí en el séptimo cielo. _"Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios" _era lo único que mi mente podía pensar en ese momento, sentía mis mejillas arder y las innumerables mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. Cuando salí de la cocina, unos segundos después, en dirección hacia donde estaban mis amigas todavía estaba en estado de _zombi._ En ese momento Alice me miró, y unos instantes después me arrastraba en dirección al patio.

- Bella Swan, ¿me podrías explicar qué fue lo que pasó en la cocina con mi hermano?

- N-No sé a qué te refieres, Alice – Dije saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

- Pues al hecho de que saliste de la cocina unos instantes después que mi hermano, con las mejillas sonrojadas y en un estado deplorable, déjame decirte.

- ¡Ay Alice!, no me lo creerías – suspiré resignada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- Nada, solo que cuando estaba por terminar de lavar los platos, tu hermano me abrazó por la espalda y me dio las gracias. Eso es todo – Dios, esta mujer estaba loca, sabía que con eso se emocionaría, así que no tenía pensado contarle lo del beso.

- ¡Enserio! – Asentí con la cabeza – Te lo dije, le gustas a mi hermano.

- Alice, tú bien sabes que eso no es cierto. Tu hermano simplemente es un caballero, eso es todo. Además lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza – Al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

- Está bien, si tú quieres seguir con la venda en los ojos, allá tú. Pero créeme, lo que te digo es cierto.

- ¿Bella? ¿Alice? ¿Dónde están? – Era la voz de Angela, ya se debían estar preguntando qué era lo que tanto estábamos haciendo.

- ¡Aquí estamos! – Respondí – Volvamos antes de que saquen conclusiones precipitadas y dejemos esto de lado.

Entramos a la casa y nos dispusimos a seguir estudiando.

...

Esa había sido una de las veces en las que enserio me había puesto a pensar si tal vez Edward sentiría algo por mí, pero llegaba a la conclusión de que eso era completamente imposible, y por más que Alice insistiera yo jamás le creería.

Pero no me culpen, tengo mis razones para negar las tonterías de Alice.

Edward, para empezar es uno de los chicos más populares y deseados del instituto, era casi imposible que se pudiera fijar en una chica como yo, que era completamente normal y sin una sola cualidad a destacar, ni era la más bonita. Ok, no soy fea pero tampoco bonita soy la típica chica promedio. En él sería común fijarse en una de las porristas o algo por el estilo, y no me equivocaba, Edward era novio de una de las chicas más populares. Una porrista llamada Tanya que era popular, hermosa y poseía un cuerpo escultural, y a simple vista se notaba que eran la pareja perfecta.

Y, como si fuera poco, Edward solo era mi _amigo_ cuando iba a mi casa, en el instituto era como si yo no existiera, ni me saludaba, ¡ni siquiera me miraba! Pasaba por mi lado como si yo fuera una desconocida, y en lo posible evitaba mi presencia, es decir, si veía que yo estaba en un pasillo evitaba pasar por éste y prefería tomar el camino más largo si era necesario. Y no solo era en el instituto; cuando iba a casa de los Cullen, también fingía que no me conocía y me evitaba todo lo que podía. Yo solo llegaba y decía "¡Hola Edward!" y él me respondía con un movimiento de cabeza o un "Hola Isabella" y se iba para cualquier otro lado de la casa en donde yo no estuviera.

Por eso me parecía completamente imposible lo que decía Alice, y yo ya estaba cansada de la estúpida actitud de Edward y de estar completamente enamorada de él, como una idiota. Sin importarme si él me trataba bien o no, sin importarme que el fingiera que no me conocía y solo existiera cuando él así lo quisiera, quería dejar de ilusionarme cuando él me hablaba y se interesaba por mí para luego volver a la realidad en cuanto volvíamos al instituto, por eso había tomado esta decisión y de una vez por todas me desharía de este sentimiento.

Porque eso es lo que pasaría, ¿verdad?

Esa era una de las preguntas que me hacían dudar y me hacían considerar la idea de callarme todo esto otra vez. Porque, qué pasaría si, contrario a lo que yo creía, el sentimiento permaneciera o se intensificara en cuanto le dijera todo lo que sentía a Edward? Eso sería una catástrofe, pero eso no pasaría. Yo no lo permitiría. Sabía que en cuanto le dijera todo a Edward y él me rechazara, mi corazón aceptaría de una buena vez que ya tenía que dejar atrás esta etapa, y que este solo era un amor imposible que jamás dejaría de serlo y que tendría que renunciar a él.

Sabía que si se lo decía, él no se lo contaría a nadie, así que eso me quitaba otro gran peso de encima, el de tener que soportar que se lo dijera a todo el instituto y yo me convirtiera en el blanco número uno de las burlas. ¿Qué por qué estaba tan segura? Sencillo, porque:

1. A él le daría vergüenza.

2. Eso tal vez provocaría que Tanya me quisiera asesinar.

3. Mi hermano lo mataría y...

4. Para que negarlo, Edward era todo un caballero y no creo que quisiera hacerme pasar por tal vergüenza. Tal vez después de eso no me convertiría en su mejor amiga, pero tampoco me odiaría tanto como para hacerme aquello.

Pero antes que nada necesitaba una voz de apoyo, alguien que me diera ese último empujoncito para sacarlo todo de una vez. Así que ¿quién mejor que Alice para hacerlo?, no dudé un solo segundo más y le marqué a su móvil, como era viernes supongo que estaría de compras o algo así, además no me quería exponer a que el mismísimo Edward fuera quien me contestara el teléfono si la llamaba a su casa. El teléfono resonó dos veces antes de escuchar su voz cantarina.

- ¿Hola? ¿Bella?

- ¡Hola Alice! Sí, soy yo. Es que necesito hablarte sobre algo.

- Ok. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa o que nos encontremos en alguna parte?

- No, no – Definitivamente no tendría el valor suficiente para decírselo en persona y mucho menos soportaría su reacción, lo más probable sería que me llevara a rastras a su casa y me obligaría a decírselo a _él_ en la cara, y así no era como yo planeaba hacerlo – Prefiero decírtelo por teléfono, ¿estás muy ocupada?

- No, acabo de terminar mis compras y en este momento estoy en un café descansando un poco.

- Está bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Alice lo que pasa es que planeo decirle a Edward que me gusta – Solté sin más rodeos.

…

- ¿Hola?

…

- ¿Alice estás ahí?

- ¿QUE TU QUÉ?

- Escuchaste bien Alice, hoy le diré a tu hermano todo lo que siento por él.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¿Por fin te has decidido a hacerlo? - La emoción de Alice se notaba en su voz, me la imaginaba dando saltitos por todo el lugar.

- Sí, creo que ya es hora de que él se dé cuenta de que me gusta y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

- ¡Te felicito amiga! Y sabes que te apoyo, estoy segura de que él te va a decir lo mismo y por fin van a poder estar juntos – Con cada palabra su voz se iba poniendo más y más emocionada.

- No Alice, eso no es lo que va a pasar y además no es por eso que lo hago – Suspiré, ya estaba harta de las ideas de Alice.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

- Alice, esta última semana he estado pensando que ya hace mucho tiempo que me gusta y el hecho de que por más que lo intente no pueda evitarlo ya me tiene harta. Por eso he decidido que hoy se lo diré, es el día perfecto para ello, puesto que es viernes y tendré todo el fin de semana para reponerme antes de tener que ir al instituto y verle la cara, porque si tuviera que verlo mañana no podría de la vergüenza - Era lo mejor, ni siquiera sabía si reuniría el valor suficiente el fin de semana como para verlo el lunes en el instituto.

- Está bien, te sigo apoyando. ¿Y cómo planeas decírselo? – Preguntó, ya estaba un poco más calmada.

- No sé, es claro que no se lo diré en persona, no tengo el valor para hacer eso, con solo pensar en el hecho de llamarlo y decirle que nos veamos en algún lado la cara se me pone roja. Así que he considerado llamarle por teléfono.

- Mmmm, y ¿qué tal si le envías un email?

- ¡Qué gran idea Alice! Es perfecto, así no tendría que hablarle siquiera.

- Sí, sinceramente la idea del teléfono me parece un poco vergonzosa, ya sabes después de todo tú no estás muy segura de su reacción, así que dudo que quieras escucharla por teléfono.

- Sí, es cierto. Está bien haré lo del email.

- Ok, me parece. Así que llámame en cuanto él te responda, ¿ok?

- Ok. Adiós Alice, y muchas gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, ¿para qué son las amigas si no son para apoyarte y darte buenas ideas? Yo solo hago mi deber. – Dijo, orgullosa de sí misma.

- Tienes razón Alice, pero de todos modos muchas gracias. Te llamo luego. ¡Adiós!

- ¡Adiós! ¡Y espero los detalles!

- Ok – Y me dispuse a colgar el teléfono.

Después de eso me eché en la cama un rato, pensando en qué sería lo que le escribiría. Después de media hora de pensar en las palabras correctas, me dispuse a prender mi laptop.

En pocos segundos ya estaba abriendo mi correo electrónico y rápidamente hice clic en _Nuevo mensaje_. Las manos me sudaban y estaba bastante nerviosa. _Cálmate Bella, no se trata de una misión suicida, ni siquiera se lo estás diciendo a la cara, ¡tranquilízate!_

Tenía razón, así que sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a presionar suavemente las delicadas teclas…

* * *

Hola de nuevo, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por los 5 reviews y por su interés en la historia, me agrada que les guste ésta loca idea mía.

Ahora, ¿cómo les pareció el capítulo? Bueno? Malo?

No importa cuál sea su opinión, dejen reviews!

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y espero que les siga gustando!

Carolina Marie Cullen.

P.D: Recuerden 5 reviews para el siguiente capítulo! ;)


	4. Confesión

Cap 3….

_**

* * *

**__**Los personajes de La Saga Crepúsculo que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**Se prohíbe la copia y/o adaptación total o parcial de esta historia sin mi permiso.**_

**CAPÍTULO III: CONFESIÓN.**

Me costó bastante encontrar las palabras exactas para decirle a Edward todo lo que sentía sin parecer desesperada, sin que pareciera que quisiera hacerlo sentir culpable o provocar que sintiera lastima por mí.

Yo lo que quería era dejarle claro que para mí este sentimiento no tenía sentido y que no esperaba, ni mucho menos que me correspondiera.

Al cabo de media hora y bastantes correcciones y mejoras, el mensaje estaba terminado.

Suspiré y leí el mensaje por segunda vez:

_Bueno, sé que esto suena un poco o más bien bastante inesperado y extraño pero me gustas...Bueno, es algo extraño y la verdad no es que para mí sea lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, porque la verdad es que no, la verdad preferiría NO sentirlo y que todo sea como se supone que debe ser...sé que tú no tienes la culpa y creo que tampoco yo la tengo porque como dicen por ahí "En el corazón no se manda"._

_Quiero que no cambie nada entre nosotros. La verdad decirlo es una estupidez porque tú y yo ni siquiera somos amigos, somos como "conocidos que se caen bien" pero aun así espero que todo siga igual..._

_No quiero que sientas lástima por mí, ni nada por el estilo. Lo que quiero es que lo sepas y punto._

_ATT: Bella Swan._

Sí, estaba listo. Así que sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo (puesto que si me ponía a pensar en las consecuencias lo más probable es que me arrepentiría), dirigí el mouse hacia _Enviar _y le di clic.

Habían pasado unos segundo cuando de repente sonó el timbre, me encontraba sola, así que no había nadie que pudiera evitar que me tuviera que parar. Con pereza, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la puerta, rápidamente la abrí y al darme cuenta de quién era preferí no haberlo hecho y haber ignorado el timbre.

- Hola Bella.

- Ho-hola Edward – Estaba atónita, nerviosa y enojada, ¿cómo era posible que precisamente _él_ hubiera sido la persona que estaba parada justo enfrente de mí en este maldito momento?- Emmet no está, se fue a comprar unas cosas con mamá.

- Mmmm, bueno. ¿Se tardarán mucho? – Preguntó.

- No. ¿Por qué? – Le respondí rudamente, frunciendo el ceño. Si, tal vez esa no era la forma adecuada de tratarlo, pero tenía mi cabeza hecha un caos y mis sentimientos no ayudaban mucho.

- Pues porque entonces podría esperarlo, ¿puedo pasar? – Preguntó levantando una ceja y sonriéndome de una forma que me hacía latir el corazón como loco.

Tragué saliva sonoramente.

- Claro, pasa – Al fin y al cabo, qué más podría haber hecho? Decirle _no, Edward. ¿Por qué mejor no te largas? _Eso no hubiera sido ni educado ni razonable y después de todo, ¿qué podría pasar?

Edward entró a la casa y se dirigió a la sala, yo le pisaba los talones. Luego se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Pregunté.

- Claro.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No sé, sorpréndeme – Y sonrió. Yo rodé los ojos y me dirigí a la cocina.

Preparé un poco de jugo y lo serví en uno de los vasos.

- Toma – Y le ofrecí el jugo.

- Gracias.

Cuando Edward tomó el vaso, nuestros dedos se rozaron levemente y sentí una corriente eléctrica que rápidamente recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sentí como se me encendieron las mejillas y mi corazón se aceleraba. _Dios! Este hombre me va a causar un paro cardiaco._

Edward dejó el vaso en la mesa de centro sin dejar de mirarme con sus preciosos ojos verdes. Noté como en ellos surgía algo ininteligible para mí. Lentamente Edward alzó su mano y acarició levemente mi mejilla. Su tacto era casi imperceptible, pero generaba descargas eléctricas y hacía que las mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago. Él no dejaba de mirarme como si yo fuera una obra de arte de Miguel Ángel perdida y recién descubierta, y yo no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

Poco a poco, Edward colocó ambas manos en mis mejillas y lentamente acercó su rostro al mío. Mis párpados se empezaron a cerrar lentamente y podía sentir su aliento rozar mis párpados, mis labios; mi respiración se aceleró y mi corazón latía tan furiosamente que creí que hasta se me saldría del pecho y que Edward podía sentirlo.

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir sus labios, todo era mágico y parecía que todo hubiera desaparecido y solo quedáramos él y yo, en nuestra pequeña pero hermosa burbuja. Podría caer un meteorito justo a mi lado y no me percataría de ello.

Cuando nuestros labios iban a tocarse...

Sonó el timbre.

Rápidamente Edward soltó mi rostro y nos separamos tan pronto que hasta me mareé un poco. Mi cara ardía en llamas y mi corazón no paraba de latir.

Antes de salir directo a la puerta pude notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de Edward, ¿sería posible que sólo fueran imaginaciones mías? Abrí la puerta tan pronto como mi colapsada mente me lo permitió.

- Hola hermanita, ¿qué has estado haciendo? Tu rostro parece un tomate - Era Emmet. ¡Dios! _¡Contrólate Isabella!_

- Nada, ¿dónde está mamá? - Estaba bastante nerviosa y mi mente aún estaba en _shock._

- En el auto. ¿Acaso me vas a dejar aquí parado toda la noche? - En su cara se dibujó una expresión de burla (típica de Em) y levantó su ceja como si supiera que era lo que Edward y yo _casi_ habíamos hecho.

- Oh, perdón. Pasa – Dios, enserio estaba mal…

Seguí a Emmet hasta la sala y ambos encontramos a un tranquilo Edward sentado en el sofá. ¿Por qué él si podía controlar sus reacciones tan rápido? Dios, ¡lo odiaba!

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí hermano?

- Pues vine a visitarte, pero como no te encontré Bella me dijo que te podía esperar aquí así que… - ¿Era nerviosismo eso que denotaba su voz? _Bella ya deja de imaginarte cosas._

- Oh, ¿llegaste hace mucho? – Preguntó Emmet, yo solo podía dirigir mi mirada al suelo que de repente era la cosa más interesante que había en el mundo.

- No, en realidad llegué hace 15 minutos.

En ese momento Emmet se percató de mi presencia en la sala, me miró y yo me sonrojé notablemente, _¿por qué no podía controlarlo?_ Odiaba sonrojarme. Cundo Emmet vio el sonrojo en mis mejillas me dirigió una mirada suspicaz y luego le dio una significativa mirada a Edward.

- Está bien. ¿Qué han estado haciendo a mis espaldas? – Preguntó Emmet con su típico tono de burla.

- ¿No-nosotros? ¡Nada! – Exclamó Edward.

¡Dios! ¡Se ve tan lindo cuando tartamudea!_ ¡Bella deja de pensar tonterías!, esto es muy serio (e incómodo). _Me dije, reprochándome internamente.

- Hola chicos. Bella, ¿podrías ayudarme con la cena? – Preguntó mamá, entrando a la sala y salvándome de el que iba a ser uno de los momentos más incomodos de mi vida.

- ¡Cl-claro mamá! – Dije.

- ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar Edward? - Le preguntó mi mamá con su típica cara de amabilidad.

- No creo que lo es mejor que me vaya, no quiero molestarlos y mi madre debe estarse preguntando dónde estoy - Dijo Edward, aún podía verse un poco nervioso y se notaba a leguas que estaba evitando mi mirada.

- Oh, está bien. Es una pena. Dale mis saludos a tus padres – Dijo mamá.

- Claro, nos vemos – Y se dirigió a la puerta – Adiós Emmet, hasta luego Bella, Sra. Swan.

Y rápidamente salió de la casa.

- ¡Oh, pero qué extraño es ese muchacho! – Exclamó mamá y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Ni te lo imaginas – Dijo Emmet y se fue a su habitación.

Yo suspiré aliviada, y cerré los ojos para darle un poco de paz a mi mente.

Error.

Tan pronto como cerré mis ojos, regresaron a mí las imágenes de lo ocurrido antes de que llegaran Emmet y mamá.

¿Qué era lo que había estado a punto de hacer?¿Cómo tendría el valor suficiente para volver a ver a Edward a la cara? ¿Qué pasaría con el mensaje?, esa y mil preguntas más se arremolinaban en mi mente, pero había una que prevalecía sobre las demás: ¿Qué habría pasado si mi hermano no hubiera llegado en ese momento? La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó antes de que la hubiera terminado de pensar, la palabra _beso_ inundó mi mente y ocupó cada espacio de mi cabeza. Gracias a Dios que no había pasado nada, porque de lo contrario, hubiera estado en un gran lío. Si con solo lo que había pasado, el _casi beso,_ mi corazón no dejaba de latir, mis mejillas todavía tenían un tono carmín y mi mente ya no se parecía en nada a lo que era antes (no funcionaba y no podía procesar ningún tipo de información), no me imaginaba que hubiera pasado de habernos besado. Me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco, eso era lo más probable.

- Bella, hija. ¿Estás bien? – Las palabras de mi madre desde la cocina me regresaron a la realidad, ya tendría tiempo en la noche para pensar mejor lo ocurrido, ya que algo me decía que no lograría pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

- Sí mamá. Ya voy – Y me dirigí a la cocina a ayudarle a mi madre con la cena.

La cena se desarrolló con total normalidad, con la diferencia de que Emmet estaba un poco más serio de lo normal y me miraba como diciéndome _"tenemos que hablar" _pero yo rehuía su mirada y trataba de ignorarlo.

Al terminar, me levanté y les dije a todos que me iría a dormir porque tenía dolor de cabeza, lo cual no era del todo falso. Le di un beso a cada uno de despedida, subí a mi habitación y me encerré en ella. Al cabo de una hora de distraerme un poco escuchando música, me levanté y me di una relajante ducha de agua caliente. Luego me puse mi pijama y me acurruqué en mi cama.

La noche se me hizo eterna y mi mente no dejaba de recordar lo sucedido y darle vueltas al asunto, y además (como si fuera poco), no dejaba de pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer mi mensaje. ¿Cómo podría volver a ver a Edward si, después de lo que había pasado, llegaba a su casa y veía ese mensaje? No, definitivamente ese mensaje tenía que desaparecer de alguna manera.

Así que me puse a pensar en cómo lograría borrarlo, cuando el nombre de mi _amada_ mejor amiga se me vino a la mente, después de todo, ¿no se supone que Alice puede hacer cualquier cosa?

Rápidamente cogí mi teléfono de mi muy desordenado escritorio. ¡_Dios! Tengo que hacerle una pequeña limpieza a este basurero, _pensé mientras echaba una ojeada por todo mi cuarto.

Al cabo de 2 timbrazos, Alice contestó.

- ¿Hola? – Preguntó con voz soñolienta.

- ¡Hola Alice! – Dije

- ¿Bella? ¿Es que no sabes qué hora es? ¿Sucedió algo? - Su voz era una combinación de preocupación, iray sueño.

- No, digo sí. La verdad no sé cómo responder a esa pregunta – ¡_Y aquí el premio a la respuesta más idiota! Y el ganador es: ¡Isabella Swan!, ¿_Es que acaso mi cerebro estaba en proceso de autodestrucción o qué?

- ¿Bella, qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntó Alice el mismo tono de voz.

- Nada, solo te llamaba porque necesito un favor demasiado urgente.

- ¡Bella! Son la 1 de la madrugada ¡y tú me llamas a pedirme un favor! – Dijo una Alice histérica.

- Bueno, es que es demasiado urgente…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Ok, es Alice sigue siendo Alice y para eso son las mejores amigas. Yo no me quejo cuando me tengo que quedar hasta altas horas de la noche hablando con ella solo porque _Jazzy_ no está disponible y ella tiene que desahogarse con alguien porque Carlisle la castigó y le bloqueó la tarjeta de crédito solo porque gastó 3000 dólares en un par de zapatos que tenía que comprar y que (según ella) eran una ganga en Ebay.

- Bueno, necesito que entres al correo electrónico de tu hermano y borres el mensaje que le envié – Dije, susurrando la última parte.

- ¿Que tú quieres que yo qué? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? - _No la escuches Bella, ella ya lo ha hecho. ¿Recuerdas cuando se queja de que Tanya le manda mensajes demasiado "asquerosos" y que por eso YO soy la indicada para él?_

- Bueno, Alice no te hagas la inocente, se que ya lo has hecho otras veces y que te sabes esa clave de memoria ¡así que hazlo!, ¡por favor Alice! ¡Es absolutamente necesario!

- ¿Y por qué quieres que haga eso? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó y, a pesar de todo, noté un deje de entusiasmo en su voz. Ella jamás cambiaría.

- Es una muy larga historia Alice, y te prometo que mañana te contaré absolutamente todo, con detalles incluidos y cuantas veces quieras para satisfacer tu malvada mentecilla de duende diabólico, pero por ahora borra ese mensaje y asegúrate de que tu hermano no lo lea - Estaba más preocupada por el mensaje que por la reacción que tendría Alice después de enterarse.

- Está bien, lo haré. Pero mañana te recordaré tu promesa de contarme todo y me explicarás por qué tanto drama.

- Ok, Alice que descanses. Y por favor mándame un mensaje de texto cuando lo hayas hecho. Te quiero, ¡adiós!

- ¡Adiós Bells! Y recuerda que me debes una muuuuuy grande, aunque aún no sepa por qué. ¡Que descanses! ¡Adiós!

...

Media hora más tarde recibí el mensaje de Alice.

_¡Hola Bells!_

_¡Misión cumplida! Espero que mañana no te hagas la tonta con este tema porque te juro que si lo haces, te torturaré con días enteros de compras hasta que me lo digas._

_¡Te quiero!_

_ATT: Alice, la mejor amiga que podrías llegar a tener._

_P.D: ¡No bromeo respecto a las compras!_

Me reí internamente cuando leí el mensaje, la verdad es que no dudaba de sus métodos para sacarme todo. Alice era realmente sanguinaria cuando quería.

Alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada, me venció todo el cansancio acumulado y me dormí.

Cuando me desperté eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, me bañé y comí algo. Al parecer Emmet ya había olvidado todo, lo cual fue un gran alivio para mí.

El fin de semana transcurrió tranquilamente, hice los deberes del instituto y limpié mi habitación. Me distraje con todo lo que pude para no pensar en lo que casi había pasado el viernes.

Cuando desperté el lunes por la mañana me organicé para ir al instituto, pensé en faltar pero me pareció inmaduro, así que a la final decidí ir. Cuando tomé mi mochila para salir ya Alice me estaba esperando fuera de mi casa y no dejaba de hacer sonar la bocina. Alice era la persona más impaciente que había conocido. Ayer me había llamado para decirme que hoy pasaría por mí para que tuviésemos más tiempo de hablar a solas y sin interrupciones.

- ¡Hola Bellita! – Me saludó cuando entré en su hermoso Porche.

¡Hola Al! ¿Cómo estás? - No perdía nada si intentaba alargar la conversación para no tener que hablar sobre _aquello._

- Bastante bien, ahora, cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó - Fallido intento.

- ¡Qué impaciente! - Yo insistía...

- Ja – Ja. No trates de evitarlo, te advertí de lo que pasaría si lo haces - ¡Rayos!

- ¡Está bien, está bien! La verdad es algo bastante incómodo para mí.

- Sí, lo sé. Sé que tiene que ver con Edward porque cuando llegó a casa estaba bastante agitado y tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos, tu llamada fue solo la confirmación de mis sospechas.

Me sonrojé al pensar otra vez en lo del viernes. ¿Así que a Edward también lo había afectado? S_í, claro Bella. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, ¡hoy debes ir a recoger tu premio por ganar la lotería! _Pensé sarcásticamente.

- Lo que pasó, Alice, fue que justo cuando había terminado de enviar el mensaje con mi _declaración,_ sonó el timbre; y cuando bajé a abrir la puerta, puesto que me encontraba sola, me encontré con _él._ Lo saludé y dejé que pasara para esperar a Emm que no tardaría en llegar, le ofrecí algo de beber y fui por jugo. Cuando le iba a entregar el vaso, nuestros dedos se rozaron levemente y todo desapareció a nuestro alrededor, sentí que solo éramos él y yo, y que ya nada más existía – Sentí como las mariposas revoloteaban por mi estómago y mis mejillas se sonrojaban – Lentamente nuestros rostros se fueron acercando y cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, sonó el timbre y nos separamos abruptamente. Cuando fui a abrir la puerta era Emm y cuando entró, Edward y yo estábamos _algo _alterados, sobre todo yo debo decir, y justo cuando nos iba a preguntar qué había pasado, si es que ya no lo había sospechado, entró mamá y tu hermano se despidió y se fue - Ok, ya lo había hecho. Hablé con toda la rapidez que pude, no quería tener que estar dando rodeos.

Alice estaba escuchando atentamente y analizando cada cosa que le decía, cuando finalicé de narrar lo ocurrido, noté que ya habíamos llegado al instituto y estábamos estacionadas. Alice estaba en_ shock _y su cara era indescifrable. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

- ¿¡QUE USTEDES QUÉ! – Gritó Alice, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

- Deja de gritar o ¿quieres que todos en el instituto se enteren? – Dije un poco alterada.

- ¡Perdón, pero es que eso es un GRAAAAN acontecimiento! ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? ¡Si tú y mi querido hermano casi se besan!

- Sí, lo sé. Por eso era que necesitaba que borraras el mensaje. Si ya tengo la suficiente vergüenza como para no ser capaz de saludarlo hasta dentro de 10 años, no sé qué habría pasado si él hubiera leído el mensaje y se hubiera entrado de que me gusta.

- La verdad, si yo hubiera sabido la razón por las que querías que borrara el mensaje antes de hacerlo, no lo habría hecho – Dijo Alice, y mi boca se abrió repentinamente.

- ¿Qué clase de amiga eres tú Alice Cullen? Lamento recordarte que, aunque tú no estés de acuerdo, las amigas tienen que hacer favores aunque no les guste. ¿Es que acaso olvidas cuántas veces he ido de compras contigo sin tener el más mínimo interés en hacerlo? – Le reproché, ¿qué clase de persona era mi "mejor" amiga?

- Sí, sí, cálmate. Lo que quería decir era que hubiera sido mejor que Edward lo hubiera leído. Él se daría cuenta de que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, terminaría con Tanya y ustedes serían novios - Dijoo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño sobre la cosa más obvia e idiota del mundo.

- Es natural en ti pensar ese tipo de chifladuras. Edward no está enamorado de mí, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

- ¿Y yo cuántas veces tengo que decirte que si no fuera porque eres una idiota, abrirías los ojos y te darías cuenta de que él te quiere? ¡Por favor Bella! ¿O es que crees que él te iba a besar simplemente porque eres la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos? ¿O porque pensó "_vamos Edward, es una chica y Tanya no está, bésala!" _– Dijo haciendo una imitación de su voz – No, Bella. Él no es así. ¿O es que fuiste tú quién lo iba a besar a él?

- No, claro que no, Alice. Pero, la verdad es que en este momento estoy muy confundida y no quiero pensar cosas que lo más probable es que me ilusionen para luego darme cuenta de que fui una idiota. No. Por ahora lo único que quiero es que tanto él como yo olvidemos todo este incómodo capítulo y hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó. Estoy es proceso de superar este sentimiento porque ya estoy harta de estar enamorada de él desde hace tanto tiempo y no hacer nada al respecto mientras me doy cuenta de que él jamás se fijaría y mucho menos estaría con alguien como yo. Y no me contradigas. Además será mejor que entremos a clase antes de que se nos haga más tarde - Sabía que Alice tenía razón respecto a que Edward no besaría a cualquier chica que se le atravesara, y menos porque sí. Él era un caballero, pero aunque Alice tuviera toda la razón yo jamás lo aceptaría y además, yo estaba en proceso de _desintoxicación._

Alice rodó los ojos y salimos del auto.

- Yo solo digo que Edward no anda besando a cualquier chica que encuentra solo porque sí, adiós Bells – Dijo y se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, las palabras de Alice habían hecho que mi cerebro considerara su loca teoría. No quería pensar más en eso, me dirigí a mi clase, así tendría con qué distraerme durante al menos unas horas.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, lo sé. Tardé mucho en actualizar, pero estaba bastante ocupada. Espero que les guste este cap ¡y que me dejen reviews! Me encanta leerlos y que me den su opinión sobre esta loca historia. En este cap le quise dar gusto a Meliicady Cullen cambiando un poco lo que tenía en mente para ponerle un poco más de acción al fic.

Espero sus opiniones.

¡Adios!

Carolina Marie Cullen.


	5. ¿¡Es que acaso son estúpidos?

Hola! Sí, lo sé…Quieren matarme, por eso esta vez decidí poner mi nota de autora al inicio del cap (cosa que nunca hago) para explicarles una pequeña cosita:

Parte de mi demora en actualizar se debió a que tenía cierto enredo en la cabeza de cómo era que había empezado la historia y el curso que estaba tomando; así que decidí releer todos los capítulos anteriores y noté varias incoherencias que no se aclaraban en ningún momento. Me tomé el tiempo de reescribir ciertas partes de esta historia (desde el prólogo) y he modificado todo para que se aclaren ciertas cosas. ¡No me malentiendan! La historia en sí es la misma pero hay detalles que cambiaron un poco…Así que mi recomendación es que le den una pequeña releída a los caps anteriores antes de pasar a leer este ;)

Ahora sí, después de toda esta "_introducción" _les dejo el siguiente capítulo…

* * *

_**Los personajes de La Saga Crepúsculo que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**Se prohíbe la copia y/o adaptación total o parcial de esta historia sin mi permiso.**_

**CAPÍTULO IV: ¿¡ES QUE ACASO SON ESTÚPIDOS!**

**ALICE POV:**

Me encontraba en Seattle haciendo mis amadas compras mensuales; esta vez ninguno de mis supuestos _amigos_ me quiso acompañar…

Edward se libró diciendo que tenía mucha tarea de literatura, Bells se escabulló en cuanto finalizaron las clases, Rose al parecer apagó su celular y mi_ Jazzy_ tuvo que acompañar a su mamá a una cita con el dentista…

En realidad, no veía porque a ninguno le gustaba acompañarme a comprar, es decir, yo no era una compradora compulsiva, simplemente era una chica y las chicas teníamos ciertas…_necesidades._

Mientras pensaba en esto, vi unas hermosas zapatillas bailarinas en la tienda Armani y salí corriendo directo a comprarlas…

5 minutos después tenía una bolsa más en mis manos. Está bien tal vez, y sólo tal vez, estaba _algo_ obsesionada con las compras, pero esa no era una razón suficiente para abandonarme.

Seguí caminando hasta el café más cercano, necesitaba unos minutos de descanso para terminar mi pequeña excursión de compras. Me senté en una mesa de la parte de afuera de la tienda y pedí un cappuccino. El mesero se tardó unos minutos en traerlo y cuando lo tuve en mis manos me dediqué a relajarme un poco.

Llevaba la mitad del cappuccino cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

Al ver el identificador observé que era Bella y contesté:

- ¿Hola? ¿Bella? – _No Alice, es el hada de los dientes…_

- ¡Hola Alice! Sí, soy yo. Es que necesito hablarte sobre algo. – Notaba su voz algo nerviosa y alterada.

- Ok. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa o que nos encontremos en alguna parte? – Después de todo, es raro que Bella se comporte así; y como buena amiga me preocupaba un poco…

- No, no. Prefiero decírtelo por teléfono, ¿estás muy ocupada?

- No, acabo de terminar mis compras y en este momento estoy en un café descansando un poco – Dije un poco más tranquila, después de todo si no era lo bastante grave como para tener que hablarlo en persona, no tenía por qué preocuparme.

- Está bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunté, me estaba empezando a desesperar.

- Alice lo que pasa es que planeo decirle a Edward que me gusta – Soltó repentinamente.

Está bien, eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba…

- ¿Hola? – Oí la lejana voz de Bella en el teléfono, yo aún trataba de procesar las palabras completamente.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? Me pellizqué sólo para saber si no estaba soñando, ¿Bella al fin le diría sus sentimientos a _Edd_ie?

- ¿Alice estás ahí? – En ese momento volví a la realidad.

- ¿¡QUE TU QUÉ! – Grité, fue la reacción más _normal _que mi mente pudo lograr en ese momento.

- Escuchaste bien Alice, hoy le diré a tu hermano todo lo que siento por él.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¿Por fin te has decidido a hacerlo? – Mi voz se llenó de emoción y no pude evitar imaginarme a Bella como mi cuñada. ¡Al fin! Prácticamente me salían lágrimas de los ojos.

- Sí, creo que ya es hora de que él se dé cuenta de que me gusta y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

- ¡Te felicito amiga! Y sabes que te apoyo, estoy segura de que él te va a decir lo mismo y por fin van a poder estar juntos – Con cada palabra mi voz iba aumentando una octava.

- No Alice, eso no es lo que va a pasar y además no es por eso que lo hago – … Está bien, eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? – Cuestioné, la verdad no veía otra razón para hacerlo que no fuera que de una buena vez Bella se había quitado la venda de sus ojos.

- Alice, esta última semana he estado pensando que ya hace mucho tiempo que me gusta y el hecho de que por más que lo intente no pueda evitarlo ya me tiene harta. Por eso he decidido que hoy se lo diré, es el día perfecto para ello, puesto que es viernes y tendré todo el fin de semana para reponerme antes de tener que ir al instituto y verle la cara, porque si tuviera que verlo mañana no podría de la vergüenza - ¿QUÉ? Definitivamente no sabía cuál de los dos era más estúpido. ¿Es que acaso eran tontos o se hacían? A_lice, Bells es tu MEJOR amiga y TIENES que apoyarla, tal vez no sea por las razones que tú deseas pero de todos modos lo dirá y así él tomará la iniciativa – _pensé, y tenía razón.

- Está bien, te sigo apoyando. ¿Y cómo planeas decírselo? – Pregunté.

- No sé, es claro que no se lo diré en persona, no tengo el valor para hacer eso, con solo pensar en el hecho de llamarlo y decirle que nos veamos en algún lado la cara se me pone roja. Así que he considerado llamarle por teléfono – Tal vez eso no sería buena idea…

- Mmmm, y ¿qué tal si le envías un email? – Sabía que Edward revisaba el mail todos los días, así que sólo sería cuestión de horas para que todo _fluyera._

- ¡Qué gran idea Alice! Es perfecto, así no tendría que hablarle siquiera – Definitivamente, no entendía a Bella ¬¬

- Sí, sinceramente la idea del teléfono me parece un poco vergonzosa, ya sabes después de todo tú no estás muy segura de su reacción, así que dudo que quieras escucharla por teléfono.

- Sí, es cierto. Está bien haré lo del email – Mi cara de felicidad era cada vez más grande.

- Ok, me parece. Así que llámame en cuanto él te responda, ¿ok? – Después de todo quería ser la primera en saber la buena noticia.

- Ok. Adiós Alice, y muchas gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, ¿para qué son las amigas si no son para apoyarte y darte buenas ideas? Yo solo hago mi deber. – Dije, orgullosa de mi misma.

- Tienes razón Alice, pero de todos modos muchas gracias. Te llamo luego. ¡Adiós!

- ¡Adiós! ¡Y espero los detalles!

- Ok – Y entonces se cortó la llamada.

Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y por alguna extraña razón no podía quitármela…

¡Por fin! ¡Dios escuchaste mis plegarias! _Y las de Edward y las de Bella a decir verdad…_

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Por fin después de años de tratar de que esto pasara y sin romper la promesa que hiciste con tu mejor amiga y tu bobo hermano de no entrometerse!

Estaba tan feliz que rápidamente deje un billete de 20 dólares sobre la mesa, sin importarme que fuera demasiada la propina que le quedaría al mesero, y prácticamente corrí al auto. Tiré todas las bolsas en el asiento de atrás y encendí el auto casi al mismo tiempo.

Creo que mi energía se incrementaba cuando estaba emocionada…

Cuando iba a la mitad del camino hacia casa, sentí la necesidad de contarle todo a Rose…

Rose: una de mis mejores amigas, hermana gemela de mi novio _Jazzy_, la mejor amiga de Edward y la novia de Emm.

Aunque Bella y Rose no tuvieran una relación tan buena (son amigas desde hace 2 años que Emm se decidió y le declaró sus muy correspondidos sentimientos a Rose y se volvieron novios), Rose siempre me apoyaba y estaba de mi lado en cuanto a lo idiota que eran Edward y Bella.

Cuando le conté a Rose lo que había pasado el _día del baile_ ella me contó que ella también había notado esas miradas por parte de Edward y que cuando le preguntó sobre la razón, éste se puso rojo como un tomate (cosa rara en él) y empezó a _tartamudear_ algo como:

- N-nada. No s-sé de qué me estás ha-hablando.

Y se fue con la tonta excusa de tener que ir a la práctica.

Así que, sip, Rose estaba enterada por completo de que a Bella le gustaba Edward y que a Edward ella no se le hacía indiferente…

Y, sip, Edward aún ni siquiera había aceptado sus sentimientos para él mismo…Era un idiota que por alguna estúpida razón no habría los ojos, en eso Bella le llevaba la ventaja, pero era obvio que sentía algo por Bella:

Desde _el día del baile_ Edward frecuentemente me preguntaba por Bella, por ejemplo, una vez, cuando Bella faltó a clases tuvimos una conversación más o menos así:

**FLASHBACK**

- Alice, hoy no te vi con Bella por ningún lado. ¿Al fin alguien encontró un método para separar siameses?

- Ja-Ja. Muy gracioso Edward, lastimosamente no logras disimular tu interés por Bella.

- ¡Yo no estoy interesado en ella! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

- Bueno, entonces como no estás interesado no veo por qué preguntas la causa de su falta. Como ella no te gusta eso NO te interesa – Decía yo, con una pequeña expresión de suficiencia.

- Está bien. Pero solo por curiosidad general, ¿qué le pasó?

- ¡Dios, ¿por qué no lo aceptas? ¿Acaso no lo ves? Los hombres pueden ser bastante idiotas cuando lo desean – Veía como Edward fruncía el ceño – Solo te lo diré porque sé que si no lo hago no dormirás en paz esta noche. Bella faltó porque se sentía un poco mal.

- ¿Mal? ¿Mal de qué? ¿Está muy enferma? ¿Desde cuándo? – Y sus ojos se cubrían de preocupación.

- Cálmate, al parecer es solo un resfriado. Seguro que mañana estará de vuelta para que puedas contemplarla. ¿Feliz? – Y mientras su semblante volvía a la normalidad, mi rabia hacia su estupidez y terquedad crecía.

- ¿Y por qué estaría feliz de volver a verla? ¿Por qué insistes en que me gusta? ¿Acaso yo le gusto a ella? – Y su tono de aparente indiferencia disfrazaba la emoción que, supongo, sentía.

- Creo que te debería bastar con que te dijera la razón de su ausencia, lo demás son secretos de amigas que no puedo revelar – _Por más que quisiera_ – Pero, si es tanto tu deseo de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta deberías preguntarle a _ella._ – Y al decir esto ponía un tono como de "_enserio que la respuesta te favorece y solo necesitas que tu estúpida terquedad y arrogancia desaparezcan en lo que dura una inmunda llamada de teléfono hacia la chica que te gusta para que puedan estar juntos". _Pero como siempre su estúpida mente no lograba entender un tono de voz con un mensaje tan claro como ese.

En fin, Rose era un apoyo al 100% de que la relación entre Eddie y Bells tenía que darse a toda costa. Y aunque Rose también fuese porrista, y compartiera tiempo y fuera amiga de Tanya, le parecía que la relación entre Edward y ella era un poco dañina para ambos y era mejor si Bella estaba con Edward y Tanya estaba con un vecino suyo que le llamaba la atención (según me contó Rose) y que definitivamente era su _alma gemela_ (palabras exactas de Rose).

Y es que para qué negarlo, Tanya a pesar de ser uno de los obstáculos más grandes para que los idiotas – apodo que le puse por su estupidez a Edward y Bella – estuviesen juntos, era una gran persona y todos le habíamos cogido algo de cariño: era tierna, leal, buena persona, y pues…

_¿Aluce tú de qué lado estás? Acaso olvidas que TÚ quieres que Edward y Bella sean NOVIOS! ¿Te parece que la mejor opción para ello sería decirle a Edward lo buena que es Tanya? Muy buena amiga la que resultaste tú…_

Está bien, mi conciencia de _mejor amiga_ tenía algo de razón; así que sin más distracciones marqué el tan conocido número telefónico de mi rubia amiga…

_- ¿Aló? –_ Contestó ella al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Hola Rose! Soy yo, Alice. ¡No sabes la noticia que te tengo! – Dije emocionada, después de tanto tiempo lo de _los idiotas_ se iba a arreglar…

_- ¡Hola Al! ¿De qué se trata? – _Había despertado en Rose la curiosidad…

- ¿Estás sola?

_- Sí, estoy en casa y como sabes papá está trabajando y Jazz y mi mamá están en el dentista…_

- Está bien, prepárate porque lo que te voy a contar es motivo suficiente para que el presidente decida hacer un día nacional para los enamorados! – ¡Estaba tan feliz!

- _Alice ese día YA EXISTE. ¿Recuerdas?: Día de San Valentín, febrero, flores, chocolates, corazones por todos lados… _

- Sí, sí; bueno ya sabes a lo que me refiero – odio cuando la gente se pone en plan de _"vamos a picar a Alice para ver si explota" - _¿Quieres que te cuente o no?

- _Jajajajaja_ – escuché su risita musical, ya me estaba comenzando a enfurecer – _Lo siento Al, ahora sí. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – _Su tono serio hizo aparición.

- ¡Bella me llamó para contarme que le iba a declarar sus sentimientos a Edward! – chillé, ya no podía contener la emoción.

- _¿Que qué? ¿Está hablándome en serio Alice? _

- ¡Claro que sí tonta! ¿Crees que jugaría con una noticia como esta?

_- ¡Wow! ¡Eso es grandioso! ¿y por qué crees que lo quiere hacer? ¿Ah? – _Su tono de voz cambió a uno más interesado menos emocionado.

- Pues según lo que me dijo es porque _"ya está harta de luchar contra ese sentimiento por tanto tiempo y aun así no poder librarse de él", _o algo como eso – Dije imitando la voz de Bella.

_- Bueno, pues cualquiera que sea la razón no importa, lo que importa es que lo va a hacer y así ¡Edward le dirá lo que siente!_

- ¡Eso mismo pensé yo! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ellos! La verdad es que una pequeña parte de mi estaba resignada a que esto jamás pasaría o que por lo menos se demoraría algunos años…Es que…¡Rose, Bella por fin será cuñada de ambas! ¡Dios, será fantástico! Saldremos en citas triples, iremos a cenar, podremos comparar a nuestros novios juntas, podremos ir a la playa sin que un par de idiotas se sientan incómodos… - Iba a continuar hablando sobre lo maravilloso que sería todo desde este momento pero Rose me interrumpió…

- _Espera Alice, creo que no te debes emocionar tanto ni mucho menos dar nada por hecho, recuerda que tal vez Bella podría arrepentirse, o Edward podría no querer estar con Bella, o…_

- ¡Eso es ridículo! Es obvio que Eddie quiere estar con Bella y ella no es de las personas que se proponen algo y lo dejan tirado – Dije algo molesta por lo que Rose estaba diciendo, _ellos iban a estar juntos, ¡ellos TENÍAN que estar juntos!_

_- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que no debes dejar que esto se te suba mucho a la cabeza o pensar que ya es un hecho que estén juntos. Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco hasta que todo sea una realidad y en ese momento sí podremos celebrar que se hayan juntado – _Dijo todo esto en forma de consejo y regaño al mismo tiempo, y cada palabra se fue metiendo en mi mente haciendo que me desilusionara un poco. Aun así, algo dentro de mí me decía que por lo menos hoy iba a pasar algo importante entre la dichosa parejita y eso era suficiente como para mantener viva la emoción que sentía.

_-_Tienes razón Rose. Es solo que ya sabes que me dejo llevar por la emoción del momento y todo eso.

_-_ _Dímelo a mí. Algunas veces es mejor actuar con cabeza fría Al, por más difícil que sea. Bueno, tengo que irme. Voy a llamar a mi Emm. Adiós Alice, ¡te quiero! _

- Adiós Rose – Me despedí.

En pocos minutos llegué a mi casa y me dediqué a bajar las bolsas con todo lo que compré.

La verdad, las palabras de Rose me habían dejado bastante pensativa y habían hecho que me calmara bastante. No podía dar nada por sentado y mucho menos algo que, teniendo en cuenta que era relativamente sencillo, se había tardado más de un año en resolver.

Cuando terminé de bajar las bolsas noté que Edward no estaba en casa así que me dirigí a la cocina.

- Hola linda – Me saludó mamá apenas entré en la estancia.

- Hola mamá. ¿Qué tal tu día? – Pregunté, más por no demostrarle a mamá que estaba distraída que por interés.

- Bastante bien, ¿fuiste de compras?

- Sí, no sabes las hermosas zapatillas que compré para uno de mis vestidos – Me concentré más en la trivial charla con mi madre que en la estúpida situación de EddiexBells.

- Me alegra mucho hija – Sonrió y yo también lo hice. Entonces recordé uno de mis motivos por el cual había bajado a buscarla.

- Oye mamá, ¿sabes dónde está Edward? No me quiso acompañar a hacer mis compras porque tenía mucha tarea de literatura y la verdad es que no lo veo por ningún lado – Pregunté interesada.

- Oh!, me dijo que iría donde Emmet a saludarlo un rato y a recoger un videojuego que le prestaría. ¿Necesitas algo querida? – Noté que mi mamá tenía un brillo perspicaz en sus ojos y su tono de voz era de repentino interés.

- No, es solo para que me ayude con una tarea de trigonometría. Ya sabes que él es un genio para eso y a mí no se me dan tan bien esas cosas – Mentí rápidamente – Creo que me iré a hacer los deberes, adiós mamá.

Mamá podía ser bastante entrometida cuando quería, y si veía algún tipo de comportamiento que demostrase la posesión de información de su interés era peligrosa.

Me reí de mis ocurrencias mientras me dirigía a mi habitación y me dediqué a hacer los deberes.

Alrededor de 1 hora después, oí el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse y bajé para ver de quién se trataba, tenía esa extraña sensación de que algo había ocurrido y que eso tenía que ver con mi querido hermanito…

Al bajar las escaleras, pude observar a Edward mientras se dirigía a la cocina a saludar a mamá y le seguí los pasos.

- ¡Hola mamá! – Dijo un Edward más alegre de lo normal mientras le daba un beso a mi madre en la mejilla.

- ¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo te fue en casa de Emmet? – Preguntó mamá y pude notar que ella también se había dado cuenta del estado de alegría de Edward.

- Bastante bien – Y pude notar un cierto _doble sentido_ en sus palabras.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué estás tan feliz hermanito? – Intervine yo, la curiosidad no dejaba de crecer en mí.

- ¡Hola querida hermanita! – Está bien, Edward me estaba asustando – ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

- Bien, Edward. Gracias, supongo – Dije y mi tono de voz reflejaba la confusión, que era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Bueno, me voy a mi habitación. Aún tengo unos cuantos deberes que hacer – Y ese extraño que había reemplazado a mi hermano y que parecía que estuviera en un estado de extrema felicidad incontenible, nos dio un beso en la cabeza a mamá y a mí y se fue escaleras arriba.

Mamá se dedicó a terminar de preparar la cena y la desconcertada Alice subió a su habitación.

Era extraño lo bipolar que Edward podía llegar a ser.

Tenía que hallarle una explicación a ese comportamiento; así que rememoré todo lo que había pasado en el día respecto a Edward y cuál podría ser la razón de que este tan feliz como alguien que se acaba de ganar la lotería.

Cuando estábamos en la escuela lo noté normal, hasta un poco aburrido. Me voy de compras y vuelvo encontrándome con que Edward no está en casa sino que está en casa de Emmet y llega bastante feliz de lo normal…

Hmmm…Casa de Emmet, Emmet y Bella son hermanos y viven en la misma casa (valga la redundancia), - algo en mi mente me decía que estaba yendo por el camino correcto – y, teniendo en cuenta que a Edward le gusta Bella y viceversa…

Pero, si Emmet estaba en la casa no es posible que haya ocurrido algo como para que Edward estuviera tan feliz, es decir, Edward jamás se comportaba extraño con Bella cuando Emmet estaba cerca, a lo máximo que podía llegar era a tener una conversación con ella y termina el asunto; aí que no es posible que haya ocurrido algo más…

Entonces recordé un _pequeño _detalle que hizo que todo se aclarara repentinamente.

Se supone que Edward iba por videojuego y llegó con las manos vacías, así que podía concluir:

a. Edward fue a casa de los Swan y se encontró con que Bella estaba sola, entonces pasó algo que se puede calificar como _comprometedor _entre ellos y esa es la razón de la felicidad de Eddie.

b. Como hoy podría ser uno de esos días en que el universo se empeña en hacer que todo surja de una manera extraña y todo lo que nunca pase se convierta en realidad; Edward sí fue a casa de los Swan y sí estaba Emmet, pero hoy Edward decidió tener algo más con Bella que una simple y trivial charla.

Así que una de dos y, para mi suerte, las dos terminaban en lo mismo. Aunque prefería que fuese la primera…

Luego de eso, me dediqué a ver un poco de televisión y media hora después mi madre nos llamó para cenar.

El resto de la noche fue como las demás, con la diferencia de que Edward estaba más feliz de lo acostumbrado, pero yo decidí que dejaría ese asunto por hoy y mañana le preguntaría a Bella qué había sucedido.

…

Me encontraba dormida, teniendo un plácido sueño cuando un molesto timbre comenzó a sonar.

Me desperté al notar que era mi celular y sin pensarlo dos veces contesté para insultar a quien quiera que fuese el que se había atrevido a levantarme a esta hora…

- ¿Hola? – Pregunté con voz soñolienta.

- ¡Hola Alice! – Escuché la voz de Bella al otro lado de la línea y me dispuse a despertarme un poco más para tener toda mi atención sobre la conversación

- ¿Bella? ¿Es que no sabes qué hora es? ¿Sucedió algo? – Sin poder evitarlo me preocupé un poco, después de todo Bella nunca llamaba a estas horas de la madrugada. Así que sin intención mi voz fue una combinación de preocupación, ira porque aunque fuese Bells odiaba que me levantaran a altas horas de la noche, y sueño que aún no podía apartar del todo de mi mente.

- No, digo sí. La verdad no sé cómo responder a esa pregunta – Ok, tal vez yo no era la única que estaba afectada por el sueño. El cerebro de Bella estaba más afectado que mi genio y mis sentidos juntos.

- ¿Bella, qué es lo que sucede? – Pregunté con el mismo tono de voz.

- Nada, solo te llamaba porque necesito un favor demasiado urgente - ¡Sabía que era eso! Después de todo, una amiga no llama a otra a la 1 de la madrugada para saludarla. Este hecho hizo que mi extraña e incontrolable furia creciera.

- ¡Bella! Son la 1 de la madrugada ¡y tú me llamas a pedirme un favor! – Dije histérica.

- Bueno, es que es demasiado urgente…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Ok, tenía que calmarme. Respiré unas cuantas veces e hice acopio de toda la calma posible. Después de todo para eso son las amigas ¿no?, Bella es muy paciente cuando se trata de escucharme a altas horas de la noche para que yo me pueda desahogar por mis casuales problemas. Y, además, tratándose de Bella debía de ser algo realmente urgente como para que ella sea quién llame.

- Bueno, necesito que entres al correo electrónico de tu hermano y borres el mensaje que le envié – Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- ¿Que tú quieres que yo qué? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? – Fingí ser una inocente hermana menor que jamás había hecho ese tipo de cosas, después de todo aceptarlo a la primera es malo para mi reputación.

- Bueno, Alice no te hagas la inocente, sé que ya lo has hecho otras veces y que te sabes esa clave de memoria ¡así que hazlo!, ¡por favor Alice! ¡Es absolutamente necesario! – Bella se estaba poniendo histérica y eso es malo, bastante malo…

- ¿Y por qué quieres que haga eso? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – A pesar de todo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para saber qué era lo que había pasado como para que Edward estuviese feliz en exceso y Bella sintiera que su vida dependía de un email.

- Es una muy larga historia Alice, y te prometo que mañana te contaré absolutamente todo, con detalles incluidos y cuantas veces quieras para satisfacer tu malvada mentecilla de duende diabólico, pero por ahora borra ese mensaje y asegúrate de que tu hermano no lo lea – Bella sabía cómo convencerme de hacer cualquier cosa, esa propuesta era totalmente imposible de rechazar para mí.

- Está bien, lo haré. Pero mañana te recordaré tu promesa de contarme todo y me explicarás por qué tanto drama – Y más le valía a ella no incumplir esa promesa o saldría a la luz pública la Alice – Godzilla.

- Ok, Alice que descanses. Y por favor mándame un mensaje de texto cuando lo hayas hecho. Te quiero, ¡adiós!

- ¡Adiós Bells! Y recuerda que me debes una muuuuuy grande, aunque aún no sepa por qué. ¡Que descanses! ¡Adiós!

Me levanté de mi cómoda cama para ir por mi laptop, ingresé a la conocida página web y tecleé el email y la clave de mi hermano; esperé unos segundos a que se cargara completamente la página y me dediqué a buscar el dichoso mensaje de Bella. Lo encontré fácilmente debido a que era uno de los últimos y para suerte de Bella y desgracia mía, la página indicaba el mensaje como _"No leído". _Lo abrí ya que mi curiosidad por saber cómo le había quedado a Bells su declaración era insoportable y leí:

_Bueno, sé que esto suena un poco o más bien bastante inesperado y extraño pero me gustas...Bueno, es algo extraño y la verdad no es que para mí sea lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, porque la verdad es que no, la verdad preferiría NO sentirlo y que todo sea como se supone que debe ser...sé que tú no tienes la culpa y creo que tampoco yo la tengo porque como dicen por ahí "En el corazón no se manda"._

_Quiero que no cambie nada entre nosotros. La verdad decirlo es una estupidez porque tú y yo ni siquiera somos amigos, somos como "conocidos que se caen bien" pero aun así espero que todo siga igual..._

_No quiero que sientas lástima por mí, ni nada por el estilo. Lo que quiero es que lo sepas y punto._

_ATT: Bella Swan._

Mi boca se abrió considerablemente, la verdad es que este mensaje destilaba un mensaje subliminal bastante claro:

"_Edward me gustas pero solo quiero que lo sepas para que este sentimiento me deje en paz y yo, por fin, pueda seguir con mi vida como una adolescente normal. Como me lo merezco. ATT: Bella Swan"._

Sí, Bella estaba algo loca. Pero bueno, supongo que era lo mejor que podía esperar de alguien que se ha estado guardando sus sentimientos por años.

Le di clic en _"Eliminar"_ y cerré la página rápidamente, la verdad era que lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era volver a la cama y dormir tranquilamente así que entre menos me demorara mejor.

Puse mi laptop en su lugar ybajé un momento a la cocina a preparar y tomarme un vaso con leche tibia para que el sueño volviera a mí rápidamente. Subí a mi habitación y cogí mi teléfono para teclear un rápido mensaje:

_¡Hola Bells!_

_¡Misión cumplida! Espero que mañana no te hagas la tonta con este tema porque te juro que si lo haces, te torturaré con días enteros de compras hasta que me lo digas._

_¡Te quiero!_

_ATT: Alice, la mejor amiga que podrías llegar a tener._

_P.D: ¡No bromeo respecto a las compras!_

Envié el mensaje y me tumbé en mi cama mientras la leche tibia hacía su magnífico efecto en mí.

…

El fin de semana transcurrió como cualquier otro, sin ninguna novedad. Salí con Jazz al cine y a cenar el sábado en la tarde y el domingo me dediqué a ayudar a mamá a redecorar y organizar la casa. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en que por fin llegaría el lunes para sacarle todo a Bella de una buena vez.

Edward volvió a su estado habitual el fin de semana, vi como el sábado salía con Tanya y el domingo se encerró en su _estudio,_ una habitación con su gran piano de cola y paredes especiales (muy parecida a un estudio de grabación), diseñada especialmente para cuando Edward quería componer algo o tocar un poco de música en su piano.

El domingo en la noche, llamé a Bella para avisarle que pasaría por ella mañana en la mañana para ir al instituto y además tener un poco más de tiempo a solas para hablar sobre lo ocurrido el viernes.

…

El lunes en la mañana me levanté más emocionada de lo habitual y después de arreglarme para ir al instituto y desayunar rápidamente, salí en dirección a la casa de Bella en mi hermoso y adorado Porche.

Cuando llegué a la residencia Swan, toqué la bocina unas cuantas veces hasta que vi a mi querida castaña amiga salir por la puerta de su casa con una cara de exasperación. Se subió al auto con paso lento y noté como se tomaba todo el tiempo posible para dar cada paso, hasta que por fin estuvo sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¡Hola Bellita! – La saludé alegremente.

- ¡Hola Al! ¿Cómo estás? – _No importa qué hagas Bella, tarde o temprano hablaremos sobre aquello y creo que más temprano que tarde._

- Bastante bien, ahora, cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó – Solté directamente.

- ¡Qué impaciente! – Ella insistía en evitar la conversación.

- Ja – Ja. No trates de evitarlo, te advertí de lo que pasaría si lo haces – Dije en un tono de amenaza.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! La verdad es algo bastante incómodo para mí.

- Sí, lo sé. Sé que tiene que ver con Edward porque cuando llegó a casa estaba bastante agitado y tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos –sin contar su extrema felicidad - tu llamada fue solo la confirmación de mis sospechas.

Noté como ese conocido sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas y como desviaba su mirada.

- Lo que pasó, Alice, fue que justo cuando había terminado de enviar el mensaje con mi declaración, sonó el timbre; y cuando bajé a abrir la puerta, puesto que me encontraba sola, me encontré con él. Lo saludé y dejé que pasara para esperar a Emm que no tardaría en llegar, le ofrecí algo de beber y fui por jugo. Cuando le iba a entregar el vaso, nuestros dedos se rozaron levemente y todo desapareció a nuestro alrededor, sentí que solo éramos él y yo, y que ya nada más existía – Soltó en un torrente de palabras que si no estuviese prestando la suficiente atención me hubiese perdido al instante – Lentamente nuestros rostros se fueron acercando y cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, sonó el timbre y nos separamos abruptamente. Cuando fui a abrir la puerta era Emm y cuando entró, Edward y yo estábamos algo alterados, sobre todo yo debo decir, y justo cuando nos iba a preguntar qué había pasado, si es que ya no lo había sospechado, entró mamá y tu hermano se despidió y se fue – Cuando terminó su relato su respiración estaba algo agitada.

Yo estaba escuchando atentamente y analizaba cada palabra con detenimiento, mi cara era indescifrable y lentamente cada palabra cobraba sentido y cada oración entró en mi mente como si se tratase de la cosa más ininteligible. Ya nos encontrábamos en el instituto así que no me preocupé por causar un accidente o chocar el auto debido a mi estado de _shock. _Poco a poco mi mente se fue aclarando y yo volvía a la realidad…

- ¿¡QUE USTEDES QUÉ! – Grité abriendo mis ojos como platos.

- Deja de gritar o ¿quieres que todos en el instituto se enteren? – Dijo una alterada Bella.

- ¡Perdón, pero es que eso es un GRAAAAN acontecimiento! ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? ¡Si tú y mi querido hermano casi se besan! - ¡Era cierto! ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Actuar como si me estuviese hablando del clima?

- Sí, lo sé. Por eso era que necesitaba que borraras el mensaje. Si ya tengo la suficiente vergüenza como para no ser capaz de saludarlo hasta dentro de 10 años, no sé qué habría pasado si él hubiera leído el mensaje y se hubiera enterado de que me gusta.

- La verdad, si yo hubiera sabido la razón por las que querías que borrara el mensaje antes de hacerlo, no lo habría hecho – Dije con un tono de voz bastante extraño, supongo que aún no podía asimilar todo correctamente.

- ¿Qué clase de amiga eres tú Alice Cullen? Lamento recordarte que, aunque tú no estés de acuerdo, las amigas tienen que hacer favores aunque no les guste. ¿Es que acaso olvidas cuántas veces he ido de compras contigo sin tener el más mínimo interés en hacerlo? – Me reprochó y me dieron ganas de golpearla por su actitud.

- Sí, sí, cálmate. Lo que quería decir era que hubiera sido mejor que Edward lo hubiera leído. Él se daría cuenta de que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, terminaría con Tanya y ustedes serían novios – Dije, ¿es que acaso era tan difícil de entender? Era impresionante cómo Bella podía hacer fácilmente una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

- Es natural en ti pensar ese tipo de chifladuras. Edward no está enamorado de mí, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? – Dijo exasperada.

- ¿Y yo cuántas veces tengo que decirte que si no fuera porque eres una idiota, abrirías los ojos y te darías cuenta de que él te quiere? ¡Por favor Bella! ¿O es que crees que él te iba a besar simplemente porque eres la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos? ¿O porque pensó?: "Vamos Edward, es una chica y Tanya no está, bésala!" – Dije imitando la voz de mi querido hermano – No, Bella. Él no es así. ¿O es que fuiste tú quién lo iba a besar a él? – Hablé en un tono brusco, pero alguien tenía que hacerle ver a Bella que estaba completamente equivocada.

- No, claro que no, Alice. Pero, la verdad es que en este momento estoy muy confundida y no quiero pensar cosas que lo más probable es que me ilusionen para luego darme cuenta de que fui una idiota. No. Por ahora lo único que quiero es que tanto él como yo olvidemos todo este incómodo capítulo y hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó. Estoy es proceso de superar este sentimiento porque ya estoy harta de estar enamorada de él desde hace tanto tiempo y no hacer nada al respecto mientras me doy cuenta de que él jamás se fijaría y mucho menos estaría con alguien como yo. Y no me contradigas. Además será mejor que entremos a clase antes de que se nos haga más tarde – Aun así, noté como mis palabras habían llegado a su cerebro y que este las estaba tomando enserio.

Rodé los ojos mientras salíamos del auto.

- Yo solo digo que Edward no anda besando a cualquier chica que encuentra solo porque sí, adiós Bells – Dije, dándole un último empujón a mi amiga para que se diera cuenta de que todo eso solo demostraba que ella era más que la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos para Edward, que para él ella era más que una simple chica.

Me dirigí a mi primera clase, dejando en el aparcamiento a una desconcertada y confundida Bella.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, ya saben que parte de mi demora se debió a ciertos cambios que hice en los capítulos anteriores y pues también a que la inspiración decidió abandonarme por un largo tiempo...

En serio lo siento y prometo comprometerme más con ustedes, mis queridos lectores, y con esta historia.

Los quiero!

Carolina Marie Cullen.


End file.
